Chances Of Loss
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: Sonny's Mum has committed suicide and Sonny is not taking it well, it's up to tawni to be there for her best friend in the troubling time. Rated T for suicide and slight language


_Becca XxX_: Hiya guys! Now i know you want me to up load on 'The Sonny Days Are Gone' But i have a bad case of writers block and it is driving me CRAZY! So in the first chapter Sonny says she lost her mother 3 months prior to the events in 'The Sonny Days are gone'. But sadly you guys have no idea how she died. Originally she was going to die in a plane crash on the way back to Wisconsin. Then i realized that had been done a lot and it's not very imaginative. So i changed it. Hope you guys like it. And i am working on Chapter 6 of The sonny days are gone'. Btw, the next 2 chapters are about Tawni and Chad versions of the same dream. Oh yeah! And our fave Actress, singer- songwriter makes an appearance in the last chapter. See yeah soon. (Winks at readers)

_Disney Co_: (Step behind me)Becca? Have you forgotten something? (Places a hand on my shoulders)

_Becca_: (Crosses arms) I'm not going to say it.

_Disney Co_: (Points guns at my head) Are you not.

_Becca_: (Throws arms in the air) OKAY! OKAY! I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! STEVE MARMEL DOES! Man they guy is a genius!

_Disney Co_: (Smiles) Thank you, Good day. (walks away and disappears)

_Becca_: (Blinks twice the points thumb to where they where standing) Okay, I think they know Zora. Anyway Enjoy the story.

* * *

The Chance of Loss

Sonny POV - _Dream_

_Me, Jason and Lucy were in Wisconsin. We were all 8 years old and very bored, mischievous and cunning. It was raining hard out side so we weren't allowed outside. Lucy and Jason had stayed over night last night, it was so much fun. We played games, watched movie after movie, karaoke and had loads of laughs. We where in my front room with a can of whipped cream. My mum had fallen asleep on the sofa and her hand was wide open. She was in the perfect position for the classic whip cream and feather prank. Me, Jason and Lucy giggled evilly at what we where about to do. My mum was cool and wouldn't get mad. My dad was at work so we wouldn't be caught before having a laugh._

_"Shhh, If Mama wakes up the plan is killed." I whispered waving my hand up and down fast indicating to quite down. Lucy was wearing skinny denim jeans with a green vest top and NIKE trainers. Her brunette hair was about shoulder length with a small fringe that covered her fore head. Her hair was left loose with a green hair band. She wore black mascaras, brown eye shadow, black eye liner, light pink lip gloss and some light pink blush. Jason was wearing baggy denim jeans with a black top with multi-colour paint splatter patten. White NIKE trainers and a baseball cap. Lucy and Jason, covered their mouths to stop them from laughing. I tip toed over to my mum. I heard Justin Bieber, One time was on on the radio. My theme song, I giggled in my head at the likely-ness of the matter. I continued to seek to my mum. Once i got to her hand i sprayed the whipped cream on her hand. I then pulled out the feather and got behind the sofa. I leaned over and started to tickle her nose. And just as we planed with wiped the cream all over her face. I ducked behind the sofa and crawled into game room. Lucy and Jason had entered threw our secret entrance, grabbed the controllers to the Play station, jumped on the red sofa and pretended to argue. _

_"This computer game's jacked! You couldn't have beaten me!" Jason wined at Lucy. Jumping up pretending to look pissed off. We where all in the drama club in school and we were the top 3 actors in the club. So we where very good at pretending to be Innocent._

_"I think she just did Jas." I said laughing a bit. I was the top actor in the club with Jason 2nd and Lucy the 3rd but we were all great._

_"But, I'm the dude! I can't get bet by a girl!" He cried. "I demand a re-match!" He yelled throwing the controller on the sofa_

_"Sure, kicking your butts is a blast." Lucy said restarting the game. That's when mum came in. We saw her face and blew up in laughter. Her whole face was covered in whipped cream with only her eyes and mouth in view_

_"Who did this?" Mum asked, laughing along. We all shrugged after controlling our laughter. The noise around me seamed to go down to mute. And the scene began to fade away like a painted picture left in the rain. _

_"onny...Sonny...SONNY!" A voice ecoed getting louder and louder.

* * *

_

"SONNY!" I shot up.

"I didn't put whip cream on your hand!" I said, jumping up to sitting position. "Oh, i must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I looked around. I was in the prop house. All around me was random objects. Most have funny memories behind them, but others where just items from previous sketches me and my cast created. I looked up to Tawni who was dress in a sparkly purple mini dress with light pink legging and black boots that ended just below her knees. Her blond hair was curled to perfection and ended just below her shoulders. She wore a perfect amount of make up, that would make every guy that lay eyes on her drool. Tawni looked at her diamond watch.

"9:30am on a Thursday. Last time i saw you it was yesturday. When we all went home." Tawni laughed, putting on her Coco Moco Coco, her favorite discontinued lip stick colour. I streched my arms outward and sucked in a large ammount of air threw a yawn.

"Sorry Tawni. I was working really hard on this new sketch and i must have fallen asleep." I smiled getting up. My phone then began to _moo_, indicating I had a received text message. I reached for my white and black Iphone and opened it up reading the text. My smile fell.

_Allison Munroe, This is Pc Vancouver. I'm investigating a disturbance coming from your apartment last nigh and we need to talk to you about something. You may want to bring a friend the news isn't pleasant._

"Tawni, can you come to my house with me. Somethings happened." I said close to tears. Tawni gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" I gave Tawni my phone and she read the show the same amount of consern nodded and we sprinted threw the halls.

"Oh, first!" Tawni then pulled out her i phone and began to rapidly text. "Okay Nico will tell Marshall why we ain't at rehearsel. Come on." She said grabbing Sonny's hand and continued to run down the halls. Sonny was faster and got in front of Tawni and started to pull her. I looked back to see if Tawni was still behind me and when I looked back I smacked into Chad Dylan Copper, the star of So Random's rival show, Mackenzie Falls, Tawni tripped my leg landing on top of me and chad causing us to growl. I crawled out from underneath the dog pile, pulled Tawni to her feet and we carried on running.

"Sorry Popper!" We called over our shoulders.

"IT'S COPPER!" Chad yelled after us. He brushed the dirt off his Mackenzie falls uniform, fixed his hair then went on his way. In the parking lot, I ran to my truck. Tawni pulled me back.

"WHAT!" I yelled, tawni then pulled me to her purple land rover.

"No offence Honey but i don't wanna be seen driving in that thing." Tawni said as she pointed to my truck before she climbed into the drivers seat.

"Hay! She's my first car!" I said climbing into the passengers set and buckled up my seat-belt. Tawni pulled out of the park and drove as fast as she could without braking the law. When we got to my apartment police where blocking the apartment building off. I was trying so hard not to cry but moving closer to the building made it harder and harder to act strong. Tawni took hold of my hand for support, but the closer they got to the police tape, the harder it was getting to stop the tears. They got to the line but a broad police man in his 20's stopped them.

"I'm sorry miss's, but you can't pass." He said. I kept my head down.

"I'm Tawni Hart and this is my best friend Allison Munroe. She got a text off a Pc. Vancouver, about 15 minuets ago telling us to come to her apartment." Tawni said hugging me. I was now tearing up, scared of what may come.

"Oh, Allison Munroe. Come threw, i must tell you that reporters and every one are trying to get in." They nodded. I nodded and walked in with Tawni right by my side. They walked up the stairs case and came to my apartment on the 6th floor. When a man in a suit stopped us in our tracks. He was wearing a black suit jacket with black trousers, shoes and a black tie with a white button up shirt and a police badge.

"Allison Munroe?" I nodded. He showed me his badge.

"Pc. David Vancouver." He said, then put his badge back in his jacket pocket.

"This is my best friend Tawni Hart." I said in a shack voice. Tawni nodded and shook his hand before giving me a reassuring hug.

"I really hate this part of the job, but your mother...uh?"

"Connie Munroe." Tawni said, Vancouver nodded.

"But your mother Connie Munroe has been found dead. We believe that she has committed suicide. The nuarbour next door heard a chocking noise last night and called the police. We waited for you to come home but you never showed." He said. I just froze. I was hit hard and i didn't know if i should do the same or scream and cry till i threw up. Tawni turned me around to look at my face. She looked at me worriedly.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." Tawni said pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back as tight as i could and broke down. She dropped to the ground and let out a heart-braking cry.

"Why would she do that? Was it my fault? I want her back!" I cried over and over again into Tawni's shoulder for dear life. Tawni cried a little as well, she has never seen seen me this upset but i couldn't help it. I just found out my mum commited suicide.

"Sonny, we found this by her body. It says not to read until her funeral." Vancouver said. I looked up to him like a venerable 6 year old and slowly took it off him with a shaky hand. He nodded before walking back into her building. With shacking hands, I ripped opened the envelope. Inside was a picture of me, Mum and Dad. I was tearing up as i looked at it. I turned it over and there was a note attached to it. Pulling it off i looked at it. I couldn't bring myself to read it and shoved it in my pocket. PC. Vancouver came back.

"Sonny? I can't help but wonder. Where are you going to stay?"

"She can stay with me. She's like my sister. I can't let her move back to Wisconsin." Tawni said. I turned to her and gave her a hug.

"You're the best friend i could ever ask for Tawni. I can't stay here. In this apartment building, i mean." I said, looking to the floor letting more tears fall. Tawni nodded. She started to dig threw her bag and pulled out some sun glasses and a purple base ball cap.

"We can't have the paps asking you question. I know this is hard but you are gonna have to hold them back until we get into my car. So hold your head high," She said grabbing a tissue and wiped away the tears that where fresh on my face. "And smile. Even if its fake. Just smile so they don't know somethings wrong." Tawni then pulled out the same sunglasses but a pink base ball cap. We put them on and walked out of the building. I held my head high and we pretended to have a chat laughing and joking until we got to the car. Then i was silently crying. Tawni put the radio on and Christopher Wilde - Hero came on. I quietly sung the lyrics to myself. I took out the note mum had left me behind. I started to unfolded it, then I got scared at what it was might say and folded it back up.

"Do you wanna go back to the studio?" Tawni asked at a red light. I turned to her and nodded.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think am a waste of life?" I asked. Tawni looked at me with a shocked face then turned back to the road.

"Sonny, everyone is born for a reason. You are extremely talented, you can act, you can sing, i bet you can even dance. Why would you ever think that?"

"Why would i think that? Oh I dunno Tawni, maybe MY MUM JUST COMMITTED SUICIDE OUT OF THE BLUE! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF ME! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOOD BYE! I HATE HER! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! I WANT LUCY! I WANT TO BE 8 YEARS OLD AGAIN!" I screamed before i sobbed into my arms and just cried all the way there. The ride must have taken about 5 minuets but it felt like hours. I miss my Dad, i miss Jason, and i miss Lucy. I'll call her when i get into Condor studio's. I thought. Then I remembered she is a druggy now, hangs out with the wrong crowd and has been done for GBH on a teenage girl. Then she has the nerve of calling me to ask if i could get her out of it. I turned her down saying that she was no longer the Lucy i knew. I thought about the girl all alone with about 4 people stabbing, hitting and kicking her then leaving her to die. I shiver at the thought. Tawni pulled into the car park and parked in her parking space. She gave me an hug and i hugged her back as i continued to cry.

"You know, you are a really good actress. A lot better then me." Tawni said softly. I looked up, with teary eyes. I must have looked confused.

"Really Tawni?" I asked, rubbing away the tears that where falling down my cheeks. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! You acted like there was nothing wrong back there. But you are braking apart." She said, i smiled with tears still falling.

"She was all i had left, Tawni. I'm alone. I'm scared." I said rubbing away the tears. Tawni rubbed my arm.

"Honey, you are never alone. You have me, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad and Marshall behind you. And we all love you like we've know you our whole lives. You're like our sister Sonny. I mean it you're never alone." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Tawni." I said, before we stepped out the car. We walked back to our dressing room and i sat down at my vanity. I looked around and saw a picture of all my family. I looked over all the faces till i came to my mum's. Memories filled my head of her like the dream i had and i started to cry. Tawni rushed to my side.

"Don't worry Sonny. I know it hurts now but it will get better in time. Trust me." Tawni said, i looked to her and she smiled rubbing my back.

"You know what makes it worse? Mum died on the same day as my Dad." I said before i started to cry harder, quickly going into hysterics. I collapsed to the floor and cried on my chair, till i heard my phone moo. Tawni read the message.

"It's from PC Vancouver, He's just telling you that he's sending all you're stuff to my house." I nodded. I stood up and opened the bottom draw of my vanity pulling out names of all my family. I grabbed my red marker and, while biting my bottom lip, drew a line threw Connie Munroe. I let out a little sob and threw the sheet in the bin. Everyone in my family where dead or wanted nothing to do with me.

"What was that?" Tawni asked, I walked over to the tiger print sofa and hugged my toy kitty, Stacy.

"A sheet of all my family."

"Then why did throw it away?" Tawni asked.

"Because they are all dead or want nothing to do with me. If i have no blood family then i don't need the sheet anymore." I sobbed, letting tears fall.

"Knock, Knock." Chad said pocking his head threw my door. I looked up and held onto my toy.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Chad asked, i turned to him.

"My mum... killed her self last night." I said before i cried hysterically as i held on to Chad. Chad rapped his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay Sonny, it'll be fine." He said, god did i love his voice. Tawni rubbed my back as well and i started to carm down. They where my best friends in the whole world and where my sub- family (Becca XxX: Is Sub Family even a word?).

The rest of the week went by and Tawni and Chad came with me back to Wisconsin to bury my mum. There was a few close friends of her's, me, Tawni, Chad and Drake. Drake was my older brother, 10 years and he hated me. The feeling is mutual i guess. He was jealous that i was friends with Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Copper. He secretly had a huge crush on Tawni but i didn't hate him that much to tell the whole world. Even Lucy came. She was in hand cuffs with two police guys by her side. She glared at me the whole time. Lucy's mum even comforted me and told me i did the right thing by not giving Lucy an alibi. At the church i finally read out the letter.

At the Church

"Now before we cremate Connie Munroe, a few people would like to say a few words. Sonny Munroe, Connie's daughter." I looked to chad and Tawni and they nodded. I smiled a small smile and walked up to the stand. I turned to the small group of mourners and took a deep breath.

"Well. Um. My mum was the best mum ever. Yeah many people say that, but my mum was full of love and adored every single one of us. Mum was one in a million. She moved out to La so i could live my dream. Not many people could or would do that for a loved one. Without her i feel so lost. But before she...um... Died. She wrote a letter to us. I've been to scared to read it out in front of you all but i think that would be wrong to her memory." I said. I looked over to Chad and Tawni and they where smiling. I pulled out the letter and opened it up with shaky hands again.

"Well, here it goes. Dear Everyone who has attended. First of all may i say. I am so sorry for the pain i may have cause. Mostly to those who where closest to me. To the 3 people who i were closest to. Sonny, Drake and Jessica. First to Jessica. You are my best friend in the whole world and i love you like my sister. To Drake. You where my first child and a love you immensely. I hope you live out your dream to be a police man. And To my daughter, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe. I love you. Don't ever forget that. And don't ever think i did it because of you. The stress got to me and i miss your father so much. I w-want you all t-to live your life to the f-full. And don't do what i have done. If you think about it remember back to this day and remember all the pain and hurt t-this room holds. I will miss you and please don't be mad at me. Connie Munroe." I said, i walked back to Tawni and Chad and they held me as i cried. Everyone went up and said their farewells and i felt better that her sole was layed to rest.

"Now Miss Munroe will sing 'Doesn't mean anything' By Alisha keys. Connie Munroe's favorite song." I walked up to the alter and took a deep breath. The man at the piano began to play and started to sing.

_Used to dream about being a millionaire _

_without a care_

_if i see in my dreams_

_and if you weren't in there_

_cause it over_

_that just wont be fair_

_Darling_

_rather be a poor woman living on the street _

_no food to eat _

_cause i don't want no body_

_if i have to cry_

_Cause it over _

_when you said good bye _

_Only once_

_i had it all_

_but i doesn't mean anything _

_now that you're gone_

_from a far_

_seams i had it all _

_but it doesn't mean any thing _

_since you're gone_

_Now i've seen my self from different eyes_

_there's no surprise _

_being alone will make you realise_

_when it over _

_Only love is far_

_should have been there _

_should have been there_

_Only once_

_i had it all_

_but i doesn't mean anything _

_now that you're gone_

_from a far_

_seams i had it all _

_but it doesnt mean any thing _

_since you're gone_

_i know i pushed you away _

_what can i do that will save who i love _

_these meterial this _

_they don't mean nothing_

_its you that i want_

_Only once_

_i had it all_

_but i doesn't mean anything _

_now that you're gone_

_from a far_

_seams i had it all _

_but it doesn't mean any thing _

_since you're gone _

_should have been there _

_should have been there_

_Only once_

_i had it all_

_but i doesn't mean anything _

_now that you're gone_

_from a far_

_seams i had it all _

_but it doesnt mean any thing _

_since you're gone_

"I love you Mum." I whispered as i looked back at the crowd. They clapped and many had tears in there eyes. Lucy was still glaring at me but she was no long my friend so i didn't care. I sat back down next to Tawni and Chad.

"You where great Sonny, i didn't know Connie that well and even i had tears in my eyes." Tawni said. I wiped away the tears i cried as i sung the song away and gave a small smile.

"You want to go to you're old home?" Chad asked, I nodded and we walked back. It was about 5 minutes away and i walked in. Tawni and Chad went in the front room and sat down and i walked up stairs to my mums room.

"So many memories." I whispered and i glided my finger over the dust covered counter. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked round and took in every aspect of the room. I looked to the bed and saw a teddy bear. I smiled and realised that that was my teddy bear dad got me when i was born. I picked it up and hugged it tight.

"Sonny!" Chad called. I looked to the door.

"In here!" I called back. So many memory. I kept repeating to myself. Chad walked to the door and breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled and looked to a picture of my mum and dad at their wedding. I smiled they were a real life true love story. Chad sat down next to me on the bed.

"Chad? Do you think I'll find my true love?" I asked, taking the picture off the shelf and traced there faces with my finger.

"Of course you will. You, in my eyes are the perfect woman." Chad said, i blushed

"Are you saying you like me?" I asked, Chad turned red but nodded.

"Yeah, and to prove it." He said, he then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was just a small 3 second kiss but even that took my breath away.

"We should probably go back down stairs. Tawni might be getting worried." Chad said, I smiled.

"I'll be down in a second. I just wanna grab some things first." I said grabbing my teddy bear and the photo. I took one last look in the room and smiled.

"Good bye Mum, I hope you and dad are happy again." I said before i closed the door from my old life and opened the door to my new one. But they will always be in my heart.

* * *

Becca XxX: So there you go! Thanks you for reading and remember the review button down there is a very good listener. So please review. Thank you.

Alisha Keys: Becca? Are you forgetting something?

Becca XxX: The story, The disclaimer, A bit of channy, the plot. No i don't think so?

Alisha Keys: So 'Doesn't mean anything' Belongs to you, does it?

Becca XxX: I didn't think you would have minded. But anyway, The song 'Doesn't mean anything' belongs to Alisha Keys and not me. (Sadly)

Alisha Keys: Thanks, Please review! And thanks for reading. Bye! (Waves goodbye)


End file.
